While the Dragon Sleeps
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Charlie's girlfriend leaves him after giving birth to their daughters, giving them to Charlie, how will he manage life now with the infants and who will help him?
1. Prologue

While The Dragon Sleeps

Charlie's girlfriend leaves him after giving birth to their daughters, giving them to Charlie, how will he manage life now with the infants and who will help him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I do own this idea and a few of the characters.

A/N: Okay first off I would like to say there will probably be some spelling and grammer errors so don't tell me! Just Read & Review!

Prologue

It was early morning when the doorbell woke the red head up for his sleep. He reluctantly got up and went to answer the door. The sun had barely climbed onto the horizion as Charlie open the door to see his girlfriend.

Charlie's girlfriend, also, studies the dragons of the Romanian country side but she was transfered from the United States. She had dark auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. Her pale skin was soft and her face was full with full, ruby red lips. Across the bridge of her nose and cheeks were tons of freckles. She was shorter than Charlie but not by much. She was a fun person who lived for dragons. She was brillant but had her moments of stupidity. She had a way of making guys fall and Charlie by far was the hardest to fall. He'd worked up courage to ask her out almost two years ago. She accepted and the two had been steady since. She has a way of facing danger and remaining cool in hot situations.

"Mandy what are you doing here so early for, you should be in bed resting. Your not suppose to be on your feet." Charlie said barely awake.

"I brought you your daughters." Manndy said harshly as she picked up two infant carriers off the ground.

"What?" Charlie said confused. He knew Mandy had been pregnant but she was not suppose to deliver for another week at least.

"I had your children yesterday and as soon as I was released this morning I brought them here. I'm going back to America. I'm sick of Romania."

Charlie was now wide awake and confused. "What about us?" He asked hopefully. He had actually planned on proposing to her after she gave birth to the twins.

"What about us?" Mandy said harshly. "We've been over for months now only you've been to blind to see it. I was really looking forward to my kids but now that their here I just see you in them and if I want to move they would make it impossible."

"What are you trying to say?" Charlie said feeling his heart crushing.

"We are over and your taking the twins while I go back to America to study dragons at home. I've learned a lot here but I have nothing here that I want."

"Nothing here you want!" Charlie pratically yelled. "You have me and two babies here!"

"In truth I never wanted those babies! If you hadn't heard the doctor calling to confirm my appointment to make sure I was pregnant, I would have gotten an aborstion after I went back to the states."

"I've realized something standing here, you're a heartless bitch! You don't care about two helpless babies and they need you!" Charlie felt his temper rising.

"They don't need me because they have you!" Mandy said rudely.

"How am I suppose to take care of two babies and keep a job!" Charlie yelled as cries erupted from the baby carriers.

"You can take care of them. The one with green eyes is Annabella Eveleen and the one with blue eyes is Anora Etain. Anora is older than Annabella. I figured since I was leaving them with you they should have your last name. Now If you excuse me I have a plane to catch." And with that Mandy disapparated right out of Charlie's life leaving him with two crying infants as the sun rose silently in the sky.


	2. Help

While The Dragon Sleeps

Charlie's girlfriend leaves him after giving birth to their daughters, giving them to Charlie, how will he manage life now with the babies and who will help him.

A/N: Thanx to all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 1 Help

It took Charlie several minutes to quiet both babies down. Once they were asleep again Charlie took them inside his flat and then brought in two diaper bags. Charlie sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. There was no way he could care for these babies and go on working. He could get a sitter but that would cost him all of the money he earned with the care they needed. He needed a solution or some help.

He struck a thought. He could asked his mother for advice. Sure she would kill him and yell for not telling her before now but it was his only option. He had to tell her sooner or later so why not now. But what if it's to early there and what if his mother won't accept his kids.

After a deep calming breath Charlie got off the couch and went to his fireplace. He got a pinch of floo powder out of the cup on the mantel and then threw it into the fireplace. He got on his knees and stuck his head in the green flames. "The Burrow!" He said and his head began to spin. He closed his eyes for a minute then open them to see the familiar Weasley kitchen.

It was almost empty except Hermione, Ron's fiannce, who had her head on the table. Her once bushy hair was now curls and she seem to be sleeping. "Hey." Charlie said causing Hermione to jump. When he caught sight of her face it was obvious she had been crying but what caused it Charlie din't know. "Is anyone else up?"

"Hi, Charlie." Hermione said as she walked over to the fire place. "I don't know if anyone else is up, why?"

"I need to talk to mum. Could you do me a huge favor and see if she's up. If she's not I can just floo later."

"Just a minute and I'll be back." Hermione said as she hurried out of the room whipping the stained tears off her face.

Charlie was wandering what was going on that Hermione was crying when she showed back up with his mum. "Good morning, it's really early, and why haven't I heard from you in months?" That was defiently Mrs. Weasley when Charlie didn't at least write every now and then.

"I'm sorry it's early and I haven't written in a while but I need some help." Charlie said almost calmly.

His mother must have detected the slight tremble in his voice because her eye's narrowed. "What's going on?"

Charlie was quiet for a moment trying to think of the best way to word things. "Do you like the idea of grandchildren?" He asked trying to smile.

"You got your girlfriend pregnant didn't you!" Mrs. Weasley almost yelled as she put her hands on her hips.

"About nine months ago and now she left me to go back to American and I have twins that I can't take care of." Charlie blurted out.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said shocked.

"Yesterday, Mandy gave birth to our twin daughters." Charlie said calmly. "Then this morning she showed up with them and told me she was going back to America. She said we were over and that she never wanted the twins so I got them. Mum I can't take care of twins!" Charlie sounded really desperate by the time he finished but he could care less.

"Why did you wait till now to tell me?" Charlie's mum asked as she let her hands drop from her hips.

"I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would kill me and then Mandy didn't want to tell you so we didn't." Charlie sounded really sorry.

"And what do you need from me?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Help!" Charlie almost begged.

"How?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she knelt in front of the fireplace.

"I need someone who knows how to take care of newborns help me take care of them and be like their mother!" Charlie said hopefully.

"Newborn babies are a lot of work and need a lot of care. They also need their mother! What are you going to feed them?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm here!"

"I guess I can come there and help you for now but need to either hire a nanny or move back here so I can take care of them."

"There's no way they'll let me transfer right after Mandy did that would leave one person on staff." Charlie said helplessly.

"I don't know what to say then." Mrs. Weasley said looking at her son with sympathy.

"I have an idea." Came Hermione's voice from the table. She had been forgotten during the conversation because she had stayed so quiet.

"What's your idea, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at the young woman with a tear stained face.

"I could go and be there nanny." Hermione said as she looked up at the two.

"No, Hermione, your life is in England, with your family and what about Ron." Charlie said.

"Ron and I are over!" Hermione said as tears sprang up into her eyes. "My parents hate me because I told them that I didn't want to marry the guy they wanted!" Hermione felt the hot tears stream down her face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Charlie said as Mrs. Weasley ran to comfort her.

"Ron is such a bastard! He left me for some girl who would fuck him any time he when I told him I wanted to wait until we got married!" Hermione said as she tried to whip her face on her sleeve and she stepped away from Mrs. Weasley. "I want to put as much space between him and me as I can!"

"Hermione, it's okay things will work out between you two." Mrs. WEasley said as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"If you want help," Hermione said pulling away from Mrs. Weasley. "I am more than willing to. It gives a solution to your problem and mine."

"I don't want to do that to you Hermione!" Charlie said shacking his head.

"I want to!" Hermione said as she went to the fire place. "You need someone to help you and I want to pick up the pieces and move on!"

"Hermione, you would be moving 1200 miles away from there to live here in this crowded, poor city. I won't let you!"

"I thought that you would understand and that you would accept any help you could get but I was wrong. Fine then I go with my first option, I'm moving to France!" Hermione said through tears as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"You can't stop me!" Hermione said harshly. "I've made up my mind!"

"Wait!" Charlie said as he tried to think. "I can't pay you, but you can have a place to stay and meals!" Charlie sounded defeated.

"Really!" Hermione asked sounding happier.

"When can you start?" Charlie asked as he tried to smile.

"I can pack and be there today. I'll just floo over once I've finished packing my things. I'm half done now." Hermione said leaving the room.

"Thank you!" Mrs, Weasley said as soon as Hermione was gone.

"For what, mum?" Charlie asked confused.

"For giving Hermione somewhere to run and for giving me grandchildren. What are their names?"

"Anora Etain is the first born and Annabella Eveleen is second born." Charlie said as he smiled.

"What cute names, I bet they're adorable!" Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled brightly.

"They are!" Charlie said proudly.

"They my first grandchildren which means I get to spoil them rotten!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "With that promotion your father got last week we'll have plenty of money to help you out!"

"Don't get carried away mum!" Charlie said shaking his head.

"Do you have everything you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put her hands back on her hips.

"I don't know." Charlie said with a shrug.

"I write out a list of the essentails for you." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled out her wand. She wazed it with a quick spell and a quill, ink and parchment was sitting on the table. She quickly began to fill the paper and she filled the front side of it completely before tuning to the back.

"I thought you said the essentails!" Charlie said when she began on the back.

"Babies are not cheap and have a lot of essentails!" Mrs. Weasley said as she finished writing. "I'll look for some old clothes of Ginny's. If there's any I can give them to you through the floo network." Mrs. Weasley said standing up and walking towards the fire. She hand the list to Charlie.

"Thanks mum!" Charlie said as he looked at it. Just then Hermione came into the room and she was levatating her old school trunk.

"I'm already!" Hermione said happily.

"Got everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at Hermione, sadly.

"Of course." Hermione said as she opened her shoulder bag. "Can you give these to Ginny, Harry, and Ronald." Hermione said, spitting out Ron's name, handing Mrs.Weasley three addressed envolopes.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Hermione.

"I'll send you a letter as soon as possible!" Hermione said as she moved toward the fire.

"Keep in touch and take care of those babies!" Mrs. Weaasley said to Hermione and Charlie.


End file.
